


Snapshots

by SomethingUndecided



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Coming Out, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Getting Together, M/M, Slice of Life, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingUndecided/pseuds/SomethingUndecided
Summary: In which the gang are normal college students who text a lot.Or Snapshots of the gang's life through texts.Summaries are a lot harder than I thought.





	Snapshots

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! So this is my first posted fanfic. It's been sitting on my computer for a while now and I finally decided that maybe it's time I did something with it.  
> Comments and feedback welcome. Hope you like it!  
> Disclaimer: None of the character's are mine.

 

It’s too early to be up; he’s falling asleep just standing in line. Simon grabs his phone from his pocket as he waits for his coffee, debating whether he should even bother or just go back home to bed.

_Monday 22 May 07:46_

_From Simon_

_To Clary, Izzy, Jace, Alec, Magnus_

_Who thought 8am classes on Monday was a good idwa?_

_Idea*_

_Jace:_

               _Who thought messaging the group before 8am was a_ _good idea?_

_Simon:_

_If I have to suffer, so do you_

Simon looks up when his name is called, quickly making his way over to the bench, sighing happily with the first sip of his coffee. How people live without coffee, he doesn’t know; it’s the only thing that keeps him going through the day, especially with early classes.

_07:51_

_Clary:_

_Yes, I know your pain_

_Simon:_

_See somebody gets it_

_Jace:_

_Hmm_

_Simon:_

               _Why do I get told off for messaging you guys but Clary_ _doesn’t?_

_Jace:_

_Because I like her more than you?_

_Clary:_

_Be nice_

_Simon:_

_Rude_

_Though I suppose you would like her more than me ;)_

_Jace:_

_I have no idea what youre talking abt_

_Simon:_

_Mmm I’m sure ;)_

_Alec:_

_Oh my god_

_Shut up_

_All of you_

_Magnus:_

_I have to agree with Alec on this._

_Its far too ealry fro this_

_Izzy:_

_You guys are weak. Ive been up since 5_

_Man up ;P_

Simon continues his walk to class with a sigh, rubbing his still bleary eyes. It was going to be a long day.

***

_Wednesday 12:43_

_From Alec_

_To Izzy:_

               _Where are you?_

Alec sits at their usual table, fingers tapping against the phone in his hand to try and stop the shaking, heart rate picking up with every minute that passes. He lets out a sharp breath as he looks around, running a hand through his already messy hair.

_12:51_

_Alec:_

               _Iz!_

_Izzy:_

_Relax Alec_

_I’m on my way_

_Alec:_

_Mum and dad aren’t going to be happy if you’re late_

_Izzy:_

_Geez, relax_

               _Im a couple of streets away_

Alec nods as he looks up, breath coming a bit easier. It didn’t last long. His heart feels about ready to beat right out of his chest when he sees his parents walk through the doors, dressed as impeccably as ever. He swallows hard as he pulls on his sweater sleeve.

_12:56_

_Alec:_

_They’re walking in now!_

_Oh god_

_Where are you???_

_I need you here for this_

_Izzy:_

_O MY GOD Alec!_

_I am almost there!_

_Alec:_

_Okay_

_I’m good… I think_

_Izzy:_

_I thought Jace was coming?_

_Alec:_

_He couldn’t make it today_

_Something about work_

_Probably just skipping though_

_Izzy:_

_That’s actually not a bad idea_

_Alec:_

_IZZY!_

_Izzy:_

_I’m joking. Geez_

_I can feel you rolling your eyes from here_

_You know you love me_ _❤_

_Alec:_

_Hmmm_

And he does. But that doesn’t mean she doesn’t get on his nerves sometimes. He looks up and frowns, wondering what’s keeping his parents. Of course, they’re talking to the owner. Just taking their time, as if Alec isn’t freaking out enough as it is. Tapping on the table, he lets out a strangled noise.

_13:00_

_Alec:_

_You’re lucky they take a long time to actually get to the table._

_Izzy:_

_Have you thought about what youre gonna say?_

 

He puts his phone down as his parents greet him. Tight smiles and too polite, just like always. They have just enough time to ask where Izzy is before an important looking person snatches their attention. Alec runs his hand through his hair again, unsure whether to be relieved or annoyed.

_Alec:_

_They’re asking where you are. Hurry._

After a moment’s hesitation, he continues.

_Alec:_

_I guess?_

               _But it’s like everything I come up with is not going to end well_

_Izzy:_

_Well yeah._

_Like what tho?_

_Alec:_

_Well think about it. I don’t even think_

_‘hey mum, dad. I know you have high expectations and want_

_me to take over the business and marry a nice girl. But I’m_

_afraid I can only do one of those. And its not the company_

_I have a problem with.’_ _Is going to sit well with them_

_And that's without even saying the word gay_

_Oh god_

_They’re going to be so mad_

_They’re going to kick me out and I just_

_Izzy:_

_ALEC!_

_RELAX!!!!!!_

_They’re not going to kick you out_

_… maybe_

_Alec:_

_Not helping!_

_Izzy:_

_Let me finish_

_Alec:_

_Sorry_

_Izzy:_

_You have me and Jace. We’re always going to support you._

_And then there’s Clary and Simon and Magnus._

_Ok?_

Alec takes a moment to let that sink in. He takes a deep breath and nods to himself.

_Alec:_

_Okay_

_Yeah okay_

_Izzy:_

_Good._

_Also how are you even texting me rn?_

_I thought mum and dad were there_

_Alec:_

_They’re talking to somebody. You know_

_Work stuff_

When he hears them nearing the end of their conversation, he quickly sends off one more message.

_13:14_

_Alec:_

_They’re almost done_

_You better be here_

_Izzy:_

_Just walking in now_

_I see you_

***

Magnus is just getting home from university, when his phone buzzes. He briefly wonders if he should ignore it, not in the mood for interaction, but shrugs and digs his phone out of his pocket, smiling when he sees who it’s from.

_Wednesday 15:03_

_From Izzy:_

_To Magnus_

_MAGNUS!_

_Magnus:_

_Yes dear?_

_Izzy:_

_Good news!!!!_

_Magnus:_

_Oh?_

_Izzy:_

_Alec is now out and proud_

_So now’s your chance to make a move_

_Magnus:_

_well now_

_That is good news._

_How’d that go down with your parents?_

_Izzy:_

_As well as you can expect_

_But to be fair, it could have been handled waaay better hahaha_

_Magnus:_

_oh god what happened?_

_Izzy:_

_Omg! You should have been there. It was so funny_

_Magnus:_

_Let me guess. He didn't stick to his plan_

_Izzy:_

_hahaha you know him too well_

_You know_ _what he gets like under pressure_

_Magnus:_

_All too well_

_Izzy:_

_Anyway_

_I know he was going to do it politely and slowly_

_and you know_

_Thought through_

_Make them understand_

_But then they kept talking about Lydia and how she was_ _a ‘nice girl’_

_and how she could be ‘good for the family image’_

_wouldn’t let Alec get a word in edgewise_

_And they kept pushing._

_You know, ‘you need to do this, do that, get married. Preferably_ _to Lydia’ blah blah blah_

_And Alec just_

_Got up_

_Dropped everything on the table and was just like_

_‘I won’t date or marry Lydia or any girl for that matter. Im sure_ _shes a nice girl but I’m about as straight as a curved line’_

_Magnus:_

_He did not!!!!_

_Izzy:_

_HE DID!_

_You should have seen their faces!_

_It honestly made my day!_

_Magnus:_

_That is amazing. Oh my god!_

_For someone who doesn’t like causing a scene, that sure is_ _something_

_Izzy:_

_I know!!_

_Magnus:_

_Poor Alexander though. I’m sure he’s embarrassed_

_Izzy:_

_Oh he is_

_He’ll get over it soon enough_

_It helps that he knows he has us. I'm so proud of him tbh._

Magnus smiles. He knows that despite her teasing and flippant texts, she really is proud of Alec. He knows he is. The excitement of a possible date builds, already planning what they should do, as he replies.

_Magnus:_

_I'm sure you are._

_I would love to chat a bit more, but I really must be going_

_I have a date to plan_

_Izzy:_

_;)_

Magnus’s day just got a bit better. He smiles brightly, already pulling up Alec contact. Finally, the day when he gets a ‘yes’ has come.

***

 

_Thursday 09:45_

_From Jace_

_To Group:_

               _Congrats bro_

_Oops that was for Alec_

_Simon:_

_Ooh what’s happened?_

_Jace:_

_Alec & Magnus finally got together_

_Izzy:_

_So proud of you big brother_

_Alec:_

_…_

_Simon:_

_Congrats!_

_Clary:_

_Yeah congratulations! You guys deserve this_

_Magnus:_

_Yes I know. It was a long time coming_

_Jace:_

_Yeah it’s about time!_

_Alec:_

_Jace, seriously?_

_Jace:_

_What? It is!_

_And stop rolling your eyes_

_And raising your eyebrow_

_You forget how well I know you_

_But yes, it is about time_

_Alec:_

_Okay can we stop talking about this now please_

_Magnus:_

_Come on Alexander, theyre just having a bit of fun ;)_

_You know they’re right_

_Alec:_

_Why am I friends with you guys again?_

_Jace:_

_Love you too_

***

Now, Simon knows it’s a bad idea; he doesn’t need it. But it’s right there; if he reaches out, he could touch it. Clenching his fist, he pulls out his phone, searching for the only person he knows has a chance at stopping him.

_Saturday 12:03_

From Simon

To Clary:

               _Clary!_

_Clary:_

_Simon!_

_Simon:_

_Do I need any more Star Wars merch?_

_Clary:_

_No_

_Simon:_

_But_

_Clary:_

_No._

_Simon:_

_But its right here. And it’s a coffee mug!!_

_Star Wars and coffee, that’s like the two best things ever_

_Clary:_

_Didn’t you just buy a star wars shirt_

_Simon:_

_Yeah_

_Clary:_

_And some Marvel merch the other day_

_Simon:_

_Your point?_

_Clary:_

               _Simon, only yesterday were you complaining about how poor_ _you are_

_Simon:_

_I know_

_But its awesome!_

_And its ON SALE! Only $20!_

_Clary:_

_Why are you asking me then?_

_If you already know you’re gonna buy it?_

_Simon:_

_Cos your like 98% of my impulse control_

_You’re*_

_Clary_

_Haha true_

_Just don’t come crying to me when you have no money left_

_Simon_

_You’re meant to be stopping me_

_Clary_

_Ok fine_

_You’re gonna regret it_

_Think about what that money can go towards_

Simon stares at his phone, then at the merchandise. She has a point. He could save up and buy the new guitar he’s been looking at. But it’s so perfect.

_Clary:_

_Simon?_

Simon picks up the mug without even realising it. Before he knows it, he’s up at the counter, pulling out his wallet.

_12:20_

_Simon:_

_Too late…_

_Clary:_

_O my god_

_Seriously?!_

_Simon:_

_You didn’t do a good job stopping me_

_I regret nothing_

_Clary:_

_You will_

_Simon:_

_Hmm I dontr think so_

               _Don’t*_

               _And I know you’re laughing. You secretly wanted me to get_ _it, didn’t you_

_Clary:_

_I’m shaking my head at you rn_

_Cos you are ridiculous_

_Simon:_

_You love me_

_Clary:_

_If you complain about being poor again after this_

_I will smother y_ _ou with the closest thing I can find_

_Simon:_

_❤_

Simon smiles at his phone, laughing quietly to himself. He doesn’t regret it.

***

That’s it. Somebody needs to do something about them, it’s getting ridiculous. Izzy walks out of the shops to her car while Clary and Jace go off in the other direction. She shakes her head with a huff.

_Monday 29 May 13:00_

_From Izzy_

_To Alec, Magnus, Simon:_

_Ok its time for an intervention!_

_Magnus:_

_Ooh I’m in!_

_What for?_

_Izzy:_

_Clary and Jace_

_Magnus:_

_Ah yes_

_Its about time something was done about that_

_Alec:_

_Yes! Please!_

               _I don’t know how much longer I can deal with Jace pining_ _after her_

_Seriously it’s all he talks about_

_Clary this, Clary that_

_Magnus:_

_Alexander, darling. Relax_

_It’s ok_

_Alec:_

_You don’t understand_

_It’s physically painful how he’s pining after her_

_Magnus:_

_Which is why we’re going to do something about it_

_And you can always come and stay over at my place_

_You know, if it gets too much_

_Alec:_

_Uh_

_Really?_

_Magnus:_

_Really_

_Alec:_

_I’d like that_

Izzy laughs to herself; she just knows Alec is blushing like a virgin bride from that exchange. He’s always been easy to embarrass. It’s really quite endearing. No wonder Magnus likes him so much.

_Izzy:_

_Omg you guys are ridiculous_

_But back to the issue at hand here_

_Simon:_

_I’m in!_

_I’m with Alec on this one_

_Clary isn’t much better_

_Izzy:_

_Great_

_So I was thinking_

_We find a way to make them act on it_

_God knows they’re not gonna talk it through_

_Simon:_

_Yeah_

_Clary’s not planning on saying anything soon_

               _She’s convinced Jace doesn’t feel the same regardless_ _of what I tell her_

_Izzy:_

_Yeah it doesn’t matter what I tell them either_

_Alec:_

               _Jace’s so far gone in self-pity he can’t even see all her_

_hints_

_...That even I can see_

_And that’s saying something!_

_Not that they’re very subtle_

_Magnus:_

_We could make one of them jealous_

_Izzy:_

_Omg_

_That might just work_

_We get one of your friends Magnus. Get them to flirt with Clary._

               _Jace’s not gonna stand for that. He’ll get right in there and make his claim._

_Magnus:_

_I know just who to ask_

Izzy smiles triumphantly, nodding at the plan. It might just be enough to push them over the edge.

***

Clary lies on her bed, staring at the ceiling, bored. She pulls out her phone, scrolling through Facebook, photos, and eventually messages. She smiles as she goes through her messages with Jace and can feel her cheeks redden at the thought of him and their date yesterday. She laughs at how ridiculous she’s being and opens the group chat.

_Saturday 11:14_

_From Clary_

_To Group:_

_Ok. When’s everyone free next?_

_I feel like it’s been forever since we were all together_

_Izzy:_

_I can do tues_ 😊

_Simon:_

_Me too!_

_I got some time between now and my next assignment_

_Jace:_

_I’m working until 2. But I can do after that._

_Magnus:_

_I’m free in the afternoon_

_Alec says he can do Tuesday_

_Clary:_

_YAY!!!_

_We’ll meet outside Jace’s work at 2 and walk to the usual place_

***

Jace walks up to the group, smile tugging at his lips. These people, they’re his family. He doesn’t know where he would be without them. Probably partying and not taking life seriously; drinking, ruining any chance at anything worthwhile.

It’s nice to get together with all of them again; it’s not often their schedules line up. As they walk to the café, Jace looks at the scene around him. This. This is worth everything.

Looking at Clary, he bites his lip and pulls out his phone.

_Tuesday 6 June 14:20_

_From Jace_

_To Simon:_

_So_

_Clary’s birthday is coming up_

_I could use some tips_

Jace looks over to Simon, who raises an eyebrow at him, a smirk playing at his lips.

_Simon:_

_Jace, are you asking little ol’ me for help?_

_Jace:_

_Whatever. Forget I said anything_

Jace huffs and rolls his eyes. Out of the corner of his eyes, he can see Simon regarding at him, but chooses to ignore it.

_Simon:_

_She needs some more art supplies_

_If you wanted to look into that_

He sighs in relief, looking over at Simon and giving him a nod. He hesitates, but shrugs. Go big or go home.

_Jace:_

_You know_

               _If you had told me a year and a half ago that id be invested in being in_ _a stable relationship and didn’t party every weekend,_

_I probably would have laughed in your face._

_Simon:_

_Is there a point to this?_

_Jace:_

_Just_

_All of us._

_We’re good_

_Simon:_

_Yeah._

_We are._

_But if you hurt Clary, I’ll come after you._

Jace snorts a laugh at the thought.

_Jace:_

_Good luck with that_

_…but I don’t plan to. Just fyi_

His expression softens at knowing that Clary has people who care that much about her and puts away his phone, grabbing Clary’s hand and smiles when she blushes. He looks over at Alec and Magnus and smiles even more. They look happy; he knows that Alec is happier than he’s been in a while. He rolls his eyes fondly as Izzy and Simon talk enthusiastically to each other about the latest _Game of Thrones_ episode.

He wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.

“Coffees are on me.” He says as they walk into the café.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully the layout is okay. Sorry for any mistakes or if it's a little ooc at times.  
> Anyway hope you enjoyed x


End file.
